gaogaigarfandomcom-20200214-history
King of Braves GaoGaiGar
is an anime series series that began airing in 1997, created by Studio 7 under the direction of Yoshitomo Yonetani, and was the eighth and final Brave Series. It takes place in 2005, two years after an incident where the first identified extraterrestrial intelligence—classified as EI-01—crash-landed on Earth and absorbed a large number of machines into itself before disappearing without a trace. Following this incident, the Japanese government created a secret organization to combat potential alien threats: the Gutsy Geoid Guard, or "GGG," based beneath G-Island City in Tokyo Bay. Alien lifeforms known as Zonderians have begun to emerge; using Zonder Metal, they can assimilate various kinds of matter to form Zonders, which use humanoid beings as their hosts. Composition ''GaoGaiGar is composed of 49 episodes, first aired on Nagoya TV from February 1, 1997 to January 31, 1998. It was followed by a number of works across multiple media (one serialized novel, two short stories, one PlayStation video game, at least two serialized manga and four audio dramas). Most of these works contained plot written by Studio 7 staff, and contributed to its canon long after its airing. The show's popularity would soon warrant a new animated work. This resulted in the production of the eight part sequel OVA King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL, released from January 21, 2000 to March 21, 2003. Its story takes place one year following the events of the television series, and incorporates characters and continuity from non-television works. Examples include Renais Kerdif-Shishioh (main character of the aforementioned novel) and Rose Approval (secretary general of the United Nations as seen in the aforementioned PlayStation game). Licensing in the USA On April 19, 2006, Media Blasters announced their licensing of the GaoGaiGar TV series for marketing in the United States. The first volume was released to stores on September 26 , 2006. On April 23rd 2007, it was reported that the US release of GaoGaiGar would go on hiatus due to the company's focus on a labor-intensive Voltron DVD release http://www.animeondvd.com/news/archives.php?datearch=0407. They followed with a statement that the subsequent volumes will be subtitled only, due to badly-timed and scheduled releases of the DVDs resulting in poor sales. Episodes # Birth of the King of Braves! # The Boy with Green Hair # The Holy Left Arm # Fugitive Zonder # Blue and Red # His name is ChoRyuJin # Pursue the Black 300 # The Day the Sun Vanished # Elementary Particle Z0 # A World devoid of Light # The Gates of Isolde # Tomorrow # The Legacy of Cain # The Misty Valley # Targeted GGG # Midday Demon # Conqueror of Space # A Promise Made Beyond the Light # Right Arm Must be Destroyed # Zonder Teacher # Golden God of Destruction # To the Corrupted Sky # Mic 13 # Protection Disabled # The Voice of Destruction # Beyond the Dimension # The Great Annihilation of Tokyo! # Collision! The Four Machine Kings # The Phoenix # Braves, Death at Dawn! # Farewell GGG # Counterattack! The 31 Machine Primevals # Journey to Absolute Zero # Braves Resurrected # Wind and Lightning # His name is GekiRyuJin # The Arrival of Cain # Showdown in the Darkness # The 7 Strongest Machine Primevals # Children of the Stars # Far-off Victory Song # Return from an Ancient Era # GenRyuJin, GouRyuJin # Prologue to the End # GGG Goes to Jupiter # Those who have Courage # Ending the Mechanization Threat # Life # Someday in the Sea of Stars Release Image:DVD cover 01.jpg|Japanese DVD 1 cover art Image:DVD cover 02.jpg|Japanese DVD 2 cover art Image:DVD cover 03.jpg|Japanese DVD 3 cover art Image:DVD cover 04.jpg|Japanese DVD 4 cover art Image:DVD cover 05.jpg|Japanese DVD 5 cover art Image:DVD cover 06.jpg|Japanese DVD 6 cover art Image:DVD cover 07.jpg|Japanese DVD 7 cover art Image:DVD cover 08.jpg|Japanese DVD 8 cover art Image:DVD cover 09.jpg|Japanese DVD 9 cover art DVD cover 10.jpg|Japanese DVD 10 cover art Image:DVD cover 11.jpg|Japanese DVD 11 cover art Image:DVD cover 12.jpg|Japanese DVD 12 cover art Image:DVD cover 13.jpg|Japanese DVD 13 cover art Image:DVD cover X.jpg|Japanese DVD X cover art Category:Anime Series